


The Lies of Tomorrow

by Insertsomethingwittyhere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cancer, I am a horrible person sorry, I need hugs, I told you this wasn't a happy fic, M/M, not sorry, not the crab tho, this is not a happy fic, viktor needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertsomethingwittyhere/pseuds/Insertsomethingwittyhere
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri had the perfect life, but now suddenly they find it crashing down all around them.





	1. And the world comes tumbling down

The peace is broken by a wavering voice as Yuuri and Viktor lie in bed.  
  
"Yuuri, I can't feel my legs." The calm in the Russians voice is betrayed by the wavering on the last note. Yuuri bolts up and looks at Viktor who grasps at the sheets. Viktor's ice blue eyes are still, pupils small in fear as he takes deep breaths to keep some semblance of control. Yuuri leaps out of their bed and scrambles for the phone dialing 999. As they wait for the ambulance Yuuri sits with Viktor's head in his lap, his fingers running through the silver strands as he makes cooing sounds to calm Viktor. The sound of an ambulance whines in the background.  



	2. Choking back the sadness and anger till only acceptation lies within the darkness

Viktor looks out of the window from his hospital bed, the light fluttering of the curtains making it an unearthly scene, something that went with Viktor's mood as he waited silently with Yuuri who sat in a chair on the otherside to the window. Yuuri held Viktor's hand that was closest to him and rubbed his knuckles. The click of the door alerted them to the Doctor entering the door.  
  
"Mr. Nikiforov? Viktor Nikiforov?" The doctor asks eyes looking over the thin rims of his glasses, his brown eyes not giving away anything. Viktor looked at the pristine condition Doctor and nodded. The Doctor continued coldly.  
  
"You have a tumor on your spine, which is causing interference with your nerves, we'll need to operate as soon as possible, I hope to do so in the next 24 hours." The Doctor looks up facing Yuuri and Viktor as Yuuri turns a shade paler and Viktor kept a stony facade. He has cancer. Viktor has cancer. Yuuri holds his head in his hands, blanking out the conversation that both the Doctor and Viktor have. Yuuri only looks up when a Viktor now sitting up reaches out and with a firm grasp grips Yuuri's should and looks him in the eye, his beautiful blue eyes showing how scared he was, but his face broke into a smile as he told Yuuri that every thing would be alright.  
  
"It's only a small tumor all by itself Yuuri, I'll be fine." Viktor reassures Yuuri, who just feels worse, he should be the one doing the comforting, not Viktor. Viktor has cancer not him, Viktor had to have an operation, not him. Viktor would have to under go therapy to walk again if it was a success, he might never take to the ice again. Not Yuuri. And Yuuri wished with everything that it was him and not Viktor, anyone but Viktor. Yuuri hugs Viktor breathing in the scent of freshly fallen snow and the smell of the hospital as he chokes down his sobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's after Lunch almost three o'clock when Viktor goes into the surgery. Yuuri doesn't eat, doesn't move. He won't do anything till he hears about Viktor. Yuuri doesn't know how long he sits there for but he is finally called into the room Viktor was in, the same window, the same bed. Yuuri tears up at the still form of Viktor as the Doctors leave him to be alone with Viktor. Viktor finally looks his age, haggard lines telling of a weariness Yuuri is yet to face.  
  
After Yuuri collects himself he goes back outside to talk to the Doctors. Therapy, expense and time. Yuuri nods numbly, but when Viktor wakes he's given news he doesn't want to ever think of having to face.  
  
Viktor wakes in a daze and sees Yuuri's tear stained face first, and reaches out his hand closest to Yuuri to brush away a few tears that have yet to fall. The Doctor coughs, once again looking at a clip-board then over the rim of his glasses.  
  
"Mr. Nikiforov, although the operation was a success it will take a bit for you to regain operation of your legs, but there is a slim chance of the tumor coming back again, and if it does we will have to cut your spinal cord." The Doctor was silent letting it sink in. Yuuri's face twisted in anguish, but all that was on Viktor's face was acceptance.  
  
"I understand." Viktor's russian accent was think as he tried to swallow his sadness, trying to be strong for Yuuri and that made Yuuri feel like tearing and ripping things apart, but he made do with squeezing Viktor's hand till his knuckles went white.  
  
Viktor was discharged a few days later and Yuuri by then had moved their bedroom downstairs. Makkachin whined and put a paw on Viktor's legs. Viktor smiled and pat his lap so the pooch, although too big, jumped up and sat on his lap as he wheeled himself around the room humming to himself. Yuuri hovered, he couldn't help it, he knew it irked Viktor, but he couldn't stop himself, he worried. Viktor knew this and kept calm and just smiled. That was what upset Yuuri the most.  



	3. Goodbye is the most sour farewell, see you later too hopeful

It was a calm afternoon and Yuuri was sitting in Viktor's lap, he'd refused but Viktor insisted that he put his arms around his neck as Viktor wheeled them both out into the warm and sunny day, a slight breeze making the heat bearable. Viktor was humming and running his hands through Yuuri's silky black hair, admiring the colourful array of confetti like flowers, when Yuuri received a phone call, it's tone shattering the peaceful atmosphere. His mother had had a heart attack and was in hospital. He looked at Viktor phone dangling, he couldn't leave Viktor here alone.  
  
"It's alright I'm not unable to look after myself." At the glare Yuuri gave him and the raised eyebrow Viktor sighed and relented. "If you're that worried I'll call Yura and Otabeck or even Yakov!" Viktor raises his hands and nuzzles into Yuuri's neck. Yuuri looks at the time, he'll have to book the ticket now and leave tomorrow morning. Yuuri started looking for tickets finding the earliest to be 5 in the morning, he clicked and ordered it. Yuuri stared at Viktor trying to memorize all the features on his face, Yuuri leaned forward and pecked Viktor on the lips, Viktor then took Yuuri's plush bottom lip between his teeth and squeezed Yuuri's plump thigh earning a moan from Yuuri.  
  
"Bed room?" Viktor asked letting go of Yuuri's lip and looking into half lidded brown eyes as Yuuri's breaths became heavier.  
"Bed room." Yuuri laughed as Viktor quickly wheeled them both into the house and into the Bed room at break neck speed.  
  
Viktor stopped his wheelchair and Yuuri got off his lap and started to slowly take of his shirt, a blush spreading it's way to the tips of his ears and dusting his shoulders. Viktor stared before standing up, Yuuri stopped what he was doing and stared in awe. The therapy was paying off, he'll have his Viktor back and up, dancing in the kitchen and running after each other. Yuuri couldn't help it he started to tear up Viktor sat on the bed after undoing his trousers and opened his arms for Yuuri to hug him, Yuuri more or less threw himself into Viktor's arms making him fall back and let out a little huff.  
  
"Oh god Viktor I'm so Sorry!" Yuuri panics, but Viktor just laughs and hugs him tighter, biting and sucking along his skin making Yuuri moan and push lightly against Viktor. After a while Viktor relents and lets Yuuri go, only for Yuuri to collapse on top of his broad chest heaving from the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Viktor laughs darkly and grabs Yuuri's behind massaging the plush cheeks and muttering under his breath in Russian. Yuuri's back arches and his head stretches back as a muffled mewl comes from bitten lips. Realising what sound he had made Yuuri covered his mouth and blushed. Viktor smirked and renewed his efforts making Yuuri wiggle and grind against Viktor's own arousel. Viktor let out a low guttural groan and pushed Yuuri's hips harder against his own. Yuuri's body convulsed at the sharp pleasured sparks that sparked and sputtered along his spine, heightening his pleasure and sending blood down south.  
  
Viktor took one of his hands off of Yuuri's hips and tantalizingly dragged it up his body till his hand cupped the back of Yuuri's head, Viktor paused and looked at Yuuri with Blue eyes sparkling with unconditional love and absolute adoration for the man who sat on his lap. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat and his brown eyes started to shine with unshed tears and love that mirrored that in Viktor's eyes. Viktor shuffled up the bed - his arms had gotten stronger because when Yuuri didn't wheel him around (Which was piratically all the time) Viktor had to do it himself and thanks to that his upper body strength had improved - only stopping when he was more or less sitting up against the head board, Yuuri still seated in his lap.  
  
Yuuri smiled a pure infatuated smile before he leaned down and put his lips to Viktor's softly, both of their eyes closed slowly as they moved their lips together slowly and sweetly, a kiss full of love, a kiss that meant more then passion filled ones that would leave them panting and hungry for more. But this was a kiss that promised a slowness only associated with treasuring something precious. Yuuri loved it, Viktor savored it wanting to memorise every dip and grove as they moved in sync, hands roaming freely along their bodies, exploring and mapping their partners out. Yuuri moaned into Viktor's mouth, a groan Viktor's accompaniment to Yuuri's voice as he slid into Yuuri's tight heat.  
  
Viktor pulled back, panting slightly, Yuuri following him back, mouth still slightly parted as he panted to kiss bruised lips, his eyes wide and pupils blown with lust. Viktor smiled and cupped Yuuri's left cheek, a warm smile on his face. "My beautiful lyubovnik, ya lyublyu tebya." Yuuri shivered and nudged his cheek into Viktor's warm palm, his eyes glistening and reflecting light. Viktor smiled and leaned forward, his lips brushing feather light kisses on where ever he could reach on Yuuri's face. Yuuri giggled and squeezed Viktor's shoulders as he ground down earning a throaty moan from Viktor, as his hands flew to Yuuri's hips, hands digging into the plush flesh, gunning for some sort of grip, a leverage to use to move Yuuri.  
  
Their bodies moved in tandem as they worked for both their pleasure, a choir of moans filling the room as the slap of flesh meeting flesh crashed around the room; an accompaniment to their heavy breathing. As they both reached their peak a low rumble of 'Yuuri' and a breathless moan of 'Viktor' signaled their completion. Viktor laid down, Yuuri plastered on his chest, his member still hugged in constricting walls. Yuuri moaned as Viktor shuffled down the bed jolting him slightly and sending numbed shock waves down his spine.  
  
"I love you Vik'" Mumbled Yuuri, sleep pulling his consciousness down into warm and fuzzy depths. Viktor smiled and rubbed his back with his left hand as his right pulled up the quilt. His rich baritone only aided Yuuri in finding sleep as his rich voice rumbled a returned 'I love you too, Yuuri' as sleep soon cocooned them both in warmth and pleasant dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Muriel's wedding - its a movie.


End file.
